Blood Lust
by i-craft-ladders-fanfiction
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri was going through life as best he could at age 24 with no family and living with his best friend and her family. One day he's involuntarily stripped away from his life and taken to a castle owned by a clan of vampires where he's forced to marry the clan's leader. Without any say, his life has been changed forever. Cover by the-fandoms-home on tumblr EDITS IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

When you're sent out to do a little grocery shopping you expect to go out to the store, pick up what you needed, then return back home. That's exactly what Katsuki Yuuri wanted nothing more to do on that very cold January afternoon as the wind nipped at his nose, and his cheeks turned a bright red from the freezing air.

Yuuri adjust the hat on his head to warm his ears and crossed his arms over his chest to keep in some warmth as he strolled down the sidewalk that could have used a little more plowing. He tried focussing his attention on what was in front of him, but the wind blowing in his face was so bad that he mostly looked down at his feet as he walked in a path as straight as he could. The market was another block away and Yuuri was already tired of walking outside in the middle of winter when he could be curled up on the couch with a blanket and a steaming mug of tea while his friend, Yuuko's, triplets kept him company.

He, however, promised Yuuko the one little favor of going to the store to pick up a few small items she could cook up for dinner. So Yuuri kept on trudging along. Eventually he made it to the store. Yuuri let out a sigh of relief as his mitten-covered hand grasped the handle and he tugged on it, opening the door, and letting himself inside. The warmth of the interior immediately sent Yuuri's way, and he took in all the heat the store had as he made his round and picked up everything Yuuko written on the list.

Yuuri stared outside the window while at the checkout. The warm feeling the store left him will soon be gone when he had to exit it and enter the winter abyss that waited just outside of the walls for him. His only motivation for leaving the store and being swallowed into the cold was coming home and being bombarded by the triplets who Yuuri loved as if they were his own.

The triplets: Axel, Lutz, and Loop. Yuuri has been a part of the triplets' lives since they were born six years ago, and they've viewed Yuuri as a big brother to them. After Yuuri moved in with their family it has become the usual for the triplets to greet Yuuri at the door when he came home to share stories and updates on their social medias, and to talk about their day or what he missed while he was away. Most people would have gotten tired of this by now, but Yuuri loved it. He ate up every last word they shared with him and could never imagine a time coming home and all would be quiet. Of course, Yuuko or her husband, Takashi, would apologize as Yuuri settled back in, but Yuuri would brush it off and tell them that their children are just fine.

He really learned to love his new life at the Nishigori household after the death of his family.

The cashier read off the total price of his groceries. Yuuri paid for the stuff, grabbed the two bags filled with the items he purchased, then reluctantly left the little store. As soon as his feet stepped into the soft snow Yuuri felt an uneasy feeling in his gut, but he brushed it off and began his journey back home. Although the awkward feeling remained, Yuuri was able to make most of his journey back to the house. He turned the corner to enter an alleyway that he always cut through to get back home quicker when Yuuri was suddenly attacked.

The person, who Yuuri never saw, grabbed hold of both of Yuuri's arms and cuffed them together. He lost grip of his grocery bags and they fell to the ground, the contents spilling out of them and into the snow. At first, Yuuri thought he was being arrested for whatever unknown reason, then the person, a man Yuuri presumed from the voice spoke:

"Finally caught you for him." he breathed into Yuuri's ear. Caught? Why him? And who was he captured for?

Yuuri let out a blood-curdling scream and began flailing his arms to try and break free from the cuffs. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he cried out, but as if his words were vacuumed up as soon as they left his mouth, nobody heard his call for help, then suddenly there would be no way for anybody to hear him as the mysterious stranger wrapped a handkerchief around his mouth to muffle his screams of terror.

The man forced Yuuri to the ground and Yuuri landed on his butt. The snow cushioned his fall just enough that Yuuri wasn't left in any real pain. He was able to take a look up at the person who had captured him. He was a hooded figure, that Yuuri could not make out any facial features of from how dark the shadows on his face were, in a long black cloak that covered him from head to toe. His appearance made everything much more terrifying for Yuuri.

His voice spoke once again. "Master's been waiting for a treat like you." he snickered and gave a brutal kick to Yuuri's abdomen.

Yuuri huffed at the blow to his stomach and tears began to form in his eyes. What did they want of him? Who's the master? Why are they kidnapping him like this? Where are they taking him to?

The hooded man pulled out a sack from underneath his cloak, and before Yuuri could realize what was going on, everything went black as the sack was shoved over his head and down his entire body. Yuuri was wrapped up in the sack, picked up by the hooded man, and thrown over his shoulder.

Yuuri didn't know how long he was carried like that and how the hooded man was able to carry him like that without a pause, but he fell asleep during the journey to wherever they were going and didn't wake up until he fell to the floor and hit the hard ground. The sack was opened and light emitted from the outside world, blinding Yuuri for a temporary moment as he took it in after being encased in darkness for so long.

"Well, master," Yuuri heard the voice of the hooded man again, "what do you think?"

"Hmm. . ." he heard the hums of another male voice, probably the 'master' as he was referred by. "He's as beautiful as I remembered seeing him the first time. Good job."

Yuuri gulped. Where was this going, and what did it mean for him?

Gentle hands reached down and untied the handkerchief from Yuuri's face. The were unlike those that belonged to the hooded man. Yuuri wondered who they belonged to.

"May I have the key?" the 'master's' voice asked. It sounded calmer than before, almost like he didn't want to hurt Yuuri. "But once you're free don't think about running away." he whispered into Yuuri's ear.

He felt the cuffs click open and Yuuri pulled himself free from their grip. He wriggled his wrists to loosen them then he stood. Afraid to look at the people who kidnapped him, Yuuri remained facing forward and without realizing it, he began sobbing. Yuuri had been ripped away from his life just a few minutes ago so Yuuri was sensitive to everything now.

Yuuri looked down at his feet. Between the blur of his tears, Yuuri took notice of the floor tiling. It was a beautiful white marble that looked so well-kept, Yuuri would have thought that nobody had ever stepped foot on it before. He realized he was in no ordinary home as he looked back up at the large, spacious room. It had to at least be a mansion.

"Turn around a look at me." the 'master' ordered Yuuri. Yuuri sniffed and shook his head no. "I said to look at me!" his voice grew louder as he became more impatient with Yuuri.

Yuuri screamed through his tears and collapsed back onto the floor, refusing to budge. He heard the 'master' sigh and order for Yuuri to be escorted to the dining hall.

"We'll do this again, later." the master said dismissively. "Get him food and we'll see if he cooperates when his belly is full."

Yuuri is picked up the armpits and dragged to the dining hall by the hooded man. He never looked back. Yuuri refused to look at the man who forced him away from his life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ Thank you! Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed the first chapter! It means so much that so many of you enjoyed the first chapter! I'll be fixing some errors I missed after posting chapter 1 (nothing too major) now that I have chapter 2 out, and that's how the process will go as I post this story.

* * *

The large mahogany dining table sat alone in the dining hall. Yuuri was sat at the foot of the impractical sized table since he was the only one there. The hooded man stood next to him as he spoke. "Master wants to make sure you're well nourished for your wedding tomorrow." he told Yuuri.

Yuuri's eyes could have popped out of his head after hearing the hooded man. He whipped his head around to look at the hooded man. "M-Marriage!" he hollered. "I'm not getting married!"

"Yes you are." the hooded man answered. "Master requested I find you and bring you here. He saw you when he left the castle to wander around the town and wished to marry you."

Yuuri huffed and looked back forward. "I wish to not marry your master."

"It doesn't matter what you wish for. You have no say in this." the hooded man responded with.

Yuuri felt like he was going to cry again. He was forced out of his normal life to marry a complete stranger. Who were these people anyways? They were crazy!

"Are you ready to eat?" the hooded man asked. Yuuri didn't responded. He looked down at the mahogany dining table.

The hooded man left the dining hall and entered the kitchen. He came back a moment later with a bowl in one hand and a glass in the other. He set them down in front of Yuuri. It was a bowl of miso soup and a glass of red wine. Yuuri quietly thanked the hooded man then took a bite of his soup. It was warm on his tongue, and as much as Yuuri didn't want to admit it, it was the best miso he's ever had.

"Good?" the hooded man asked Yuuri. Yuuri nodded and looked up at the man next to him. He was shocked to see the man had put down his hood, and now stood next to Yuuri was a man with blond hair that went down past his shoulders and eyes that were almost an aquamarine color. He didn't smile, which didn't surprise Yuuri, but the man didn't appear to be very old at all. Yuuri thought he looked like the kid was about 16 or 17 and still belonged in high school.

Yuuri took another bite of the soup and averted his gaze away from the boy. He hadn't realized just how hungry he actually was but he didn't want the soup to run out. Yuuri was scarfing down his dinner like he hadn't eaten in days. The large, empty dining room was silent as the boy watched Yuuri eat.

Just as Yuuri finished off his bowl of miso soup somebody else entered the room. He was a dark-skinned lad with black hair and brown eyes. He waved at the younger boy. "Is this the groom, Yuri?" he asked the boy.

The boy nodded. "It is, Phichit. Do you have his room ready?"

"I wouldn't be down here to retrieve the guy if I hadn't finished preparing it." Phichit replied.

The blond boy picked up Yuuri's dirtied dishes and excused himself. "Phichit will take you up to where you'll be staying at." he told Yuuri then left through the kitchen doors.

"Hey." Phichit smiled at Yuuri. Yuuri gave no expression back. Phichit frowned. "Don't be like that. I'm a friend. I'll be the one to take care of you while you're here. Yuri will serve as a bodyguard to you."

Yuri? Is Phichit talking about the hooded man? Yuuri asked that question to Phichit who nodded.

"Oh, yes. He might seem all tough and scary, but he's a good guy." Phichit told him. "Why do you ask?"

Yuuri shrugged as he responded. "Probably because my name is Yuuri too." he said.

Phichit smiled again and leaned against the table. "Is it really? That could really get confusing after awhile." then he waved a hand dismissively. "But I wouldn't worry about it. Master hardly ever uses our names."

"When do I get to go home?" Yuuri suddenly asked to change the subject because he didn't want to hear about the master.

Phichit chuckled as he answered Yuuri's question. "What do you mean? This is your new home now."

A tear slid down Yuuri's cheek after hearing Phichit's response. He'll never get to see home again?

Once again, Phichit frowned at Yuuri as he helped the crying boy up from his seat and half carried him up to his room on the second floor. He laid Yuuri down on the big king-sized bed then took a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry." he whispered to Yuuri as the man choked on his tears. "I didn't want Master to do this. It was out of all our controls."

"H-He's m-m-mean." Yuuri stuttered out as he pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them.

"Not mean." Phichit told him. "Just irrational."

Another surge of tears sprang from Yuuri's eyes and he covered his face with the sheets. Phichit stood from the bed. He took one more glance at Yuuri before leaving the crying boy.

Yuuri laid like that for the rest of the night as he cried himself into a slumber. He woke up with Yuri hovering over him. "It's time for breakfast. Master will be joining you down in the dining hall." just when Yuuri thought things couldn't any worse. Less than a day after getting here and now he has to face the person that ripped him from his previous life. "I'll give you ten minutes to change with the clothes we have for you in the wardrobe." Yuri began to turn and leave but Yuuri stopped him.

"I have a lot of questions." he began explaining to the bodyguard that kidnapped him. "But the biggest one on mind right now is wondering who are you guys?"

Yuri took a seat on the bed. Yuuri adjusted himself into a sitting position as Yuri answered his question. "We're a clan of vampires." Yuuri's breath hitched in his throat. "Don't think that you're in any danger, though. Unless you try something against us you are of no harm."

Yuuri's eyebrows scrunched together. He looked his bodyguard up and down. "How old are you? You only look to be about sixteen."

Yuri looked away from the quizzical man as he answered Yuuri's question. "I was bitten by a vampire when I was only fifteen. Master found me laying in my own pool of blood in an alleyway. He sucked up the blood that had drained from my body, sliced open my arm, and dripped my blood back into me. I had to leave my life behind too, and I was just as terrified as you were when I had to join the clan for my own safety. That was almost two-hundred years ago."

"One other question. Who is the master and why do you call him by that?" Yuuri asked as he wondered who he was unwillingly betrothed to.

"That's two questions." Yuri corrected the man with all the questions but continued to answer Yuuri's final questions. "Master was the founder of this clan. There are vampires out in the world who only seek the taste of blood and will kill anything or anyone for food. This clan is to rescue the people who were left to die by these vampires. Master wants to protect the people of our world and stop the others from hurting you.

"You are special to Master. He's been around for over five-hundred years but I've never seen him like this before. While he was out he spotted you and wanted you as a husband."

"I'm no one's property. I don't want to do this." Yuuri protested.

"Fool! You need to shut up! I had no say when I had to kidnap you! If you have a problem with it, you'll have to bring it up to Master!" Yuri shouted at him. "Now, shut up so I can finish answering your questions!" Yuuri nodded to let the young vampire continue, although he didn't like the answer he received.

"Nobody's ever allowed to call Master by his real name. He wished for us to give him that one favor. You might be able to break that rule, however." Yuri shrugged. "I doubt it though, he hates when you call him by his name. He'll probably request that you call him by husband. . . and he'll do the same with you."

After Yuri finished answering his question, Yuuri found that everyone around him in this castle was a friend. Everyone, except for the master. Yuuri was silent as he let everything sink in. The master had good intentions but the wrong way of going about them, and Yuuri didn't think he could ever love someone like him.

Yuri stood. "Now, if we're done with the questions, Master is getting impatient, so I suggest that you get yourself ready so I can escort you down to breakfast." without giving time for Yuuri to respond, Yuri makes his exit.

This was it. Yuuri had no choice but to face the man who forced Yuuri from his home and marry him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ Here's chapter 3 at last! Thank you to all of the positive responses, it means a lot to me.

* * *

The walk down to the dining hall felt never-ending as Yuuri and Yuri walked alongside each other in silence. Yuuri studied the long corridor and every room with the door opened that they passed. For such a big place it was quite empty, Yuuri observed. It was the same with the residents. There didn't seem to be anybody who lived here. Yuuri wondered if there were many vampires in the clan or if it was just Yuri, Phichit, and the master living in this large castle. If that was true then their residence was impractical for a group of their size.

As if Yuri was a mind reader, he finally spoke up. "We don't need much for comfort. A lot of times we're out finding people in need. Plus, we don't need to sleep or eat, so a lot of this stuff is just for decoration." he took a look at Yuuri and gave a small smile. That surprised Yuuri and he smiled back. "You probably won't see a lot of our clan at one time, but there are a few hundred of us working alongside Master. Some don't return back at the castle until dawn and then sleep in until dusk. I'm sure you'll meet more of us soon though."

Just as he finished his statement they approach the double doors of the dining hall. Yuri gave one more look back to Yuuri then cracked open the doors and pushed them open. The large room looked just as it did before but this time one occupant sat alone at the head of the table.

He looked up when he heard the door creak open. He gave Yuuri a gentle look with his soft blue eyes. "Hello, have a seat at the foot if you'd please, my beautiful fiancé."

Fiancé. The word made Yuuri's stomach twist even though his voice was soft and sweet as the word rolled off the tongue.

Yuuri hesitated and stepped closer to the other Yuri. That didn't help because Yuri shoved the scared man towards the dining table.

Yuuri started walking slowly to the foot. The man never took his eyes off Yuuri as they followed him to his seat. He wore a big grin on his face that did not resemble any form of evil. As Yuuri pushed himself in the man swept back the silver bangs that slightly covered his left eye but it didn't do any good since they just went back in their place.

"Would you like anything, Master?" Yuri asked towards the man who sat at the head.

The master shook his head then looked back at Yuuri as he answered. "But if you could, bring my fiancé a glass of red wine. You don't mind drinking in the morning, do you, my love?"

Yuuri didn't know how to answer the question although he wanted to say no. Instead he shook his head.

"Thank you." he told Yuri. Yuri nodded then left through the kitchen doors.

As soon as he is gone the master rests his elbows on the table, and his chin on his crossed hands. "So, my fiancé, how did you sleep last night?"

Yuuri looked down at the mahogany table. "Alright." he mumbled quietly.

"Come on, babe. Look up at me. You can speak to me about everything. You are my fiancé after all."

Yuuri cringed. He really didn't like that word coming from the master's mouth and towards him. Yuuri certainly didn't want to be considered this man's fiancé. And the master didn't ever use his name. Does he even know it? Why would he want to marry Yuuri if he didn't even know his name? Yuuri didn't even know the master's real name. Did he even want to know?

Yuri walked back in with a glass of wine and a plate of salmon for Yuuri. He set them in front of him then goes to stand in the corner of the room.

The master sat there looking at Yuuri patiently. Yuuri didn't touch the food or looked up from his plate as the room stayed quiet. Although he didn't look at the master Yuuri knew that the master had eventually looked away from him and up at Yuri.

"Would you please leave?" he asked so kindly. "I'll watch him while I'm here. Wait outside and I'll call you in after my fiancé finishes his breakfast." Yuuri listened to Yuri's footsteps make it across the room and leave through the entry doors.

Yuuri felt the master's eyes gaze back at him. "Go on. Eat."

"I'm not-"

The master slammed his fists on the table which caused the dish and glass to rattle. He stood from his chair and his eyes almost seemed to darken in anger as he started yelling. "Yes you are! I can see it on your face! Eat! I will not have you hungry for our wedding!"

Yuuri burst into tears. Through his watery eyes he saw the master's expression soften and take his seat. Suddenly his voice was back down to the calm tone that Yuuri began to recognize as his. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." he sighed and he almost look thoughtful as he stared over at Yuuri. "Would you please eat? If not for me then for you and your health?"

"Why should I care?" Yuuri asked before he realized what came out of his mouth. "I've already had to say goodbye to my life. There's no point in living now."

The master's voice broke out into a low growl. "I could kill you right now if I wanted, but I am against that and I wish to protect you from any danger."

Yuuri began trembling but he pretended like the master's words didn't faze him as he responded, "Your words don't scare me. Nothing you say could intimidate me."

The master smirked. "Your words and your actions don't match." he was over by Yuuri's side before Yuuri could realize that the master was missing from his spot at the head of the table. His breath tickled the back of Yuuri's neck which caused the hairs to stand as he spoke. "Actions speak louder than words you know."

Yuuri let out a shaky breath. The master chuckled into his ear. "I know that I've got you wrapped around my little finger now."

The master grabbed the fork and knife sat in front of Yuuri on the table. He cut up a piece of the salmon and brought the piece up to Yuuri's face. "Open it up for me so you can enjoy your breakfast." Yuuri remained tight lipped for the master. "What, you don't even want me to feed you? What kind of fiancé are you? I set up this breakfast so we can learn how to get used to each other as husbands."

The master put down the fork with the slice of salmon and proceeded to stroke the side of Yuuri's face. "I'm going to make sure you get comfortable for as long as you're here with us, my fiancé."

Yuuri felt it was time to ask the question that was stirring up in his mind. "If you want me to feel comfortable then tell me, who are you?"

The master frowned at Yuuri. He started making his way to the exit. "I'll call him back in as you eat your breakfast. Then I wish for you to start preparing for our wedding tonight."

Before Yuuri could request that the master would answer his question, the door closed behind him and a few seconds later Yuri reappeared.

Yuuri's stomach growled and he thanked God that the master wasn't in here to hear it or else he would have forced the salmon down his throat. Yuri took to standing in the corner again as Yuuri started to finally eat the meal prepared for him.

The worst day of his life only just begun.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ I do not like how this chapter came out but I couldn't fix it *cringes* hope you enjoy it anyways!

* * *

Yuuri was taken back to his room after finally finishing his breakfast. Luckily, he never saw the master since he left the dining hall and the thought of it caused Yuuri to sigh in relief. Yuri looked at him and asked him what he was thinking.

"Hmm?" Yuuri looked at Yuri in the eyes and smiled. "Oh, nothing." he shook his head and looked back forward. "How long do I have before the wedding?" he asked, the sudden thought that he will have to face the master again today for a whole wedding ceremony occurring to him.  
Yuri frowned knowing that Yuuri would not like the answer to his question. "Master wished to hold the wedding at noon." he told him.

"Oh." the look on Yuuri's face made it evident just how much his heart ached over the idea of marrying a man he clearly didn't like.

Yuri tried to lift the poor man's spirits. "It's only seven now. You have time to prepare and spend away from Master."

"You two!" both Yuri and Yuuri turned their heads. Phichit was running towards them with a large grin on his face. "Wait up!"

They stop in their tracks so Phichit could catch up. He stopped about a foot away from them and bent forward to catch his breath.

"Chris. . . has. . . returned. . ." he got out between heavy breaths.

Yuri's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "I haven't seen him in days!"

Phichit straightened his posture and let out a final breath. "Master sent him out on a hunt for vampires of the neighboring clan. He was requested to come back for his skills as a tailor. Master asked that he make their tuxedos for the wedding." Phichit glanced at Yuuri. "He also has news."

"That's excellent!" Yuri exclaims. He gave a glance at Yuuri who had tears at the brim of his eyes.

Phichit's eyes followed Yuri's. "Sorry, Yuuri." He tried to give a small smile for comfort but it caused Yuuri to cry harder.

"Where's the new guy?" all three men look to see who said that.

"Christophe!" Yuri waved at the man approaching them now.

"Hello, Yuri." Chris acknowledged him then looked to the man next to him. "Is this Master's fiancé?"

Yuuri stared wide-eyed at the sexy vampire that joined them. It was clear that Chris wore his sex appeal on his sleeve and wasn't afraid to show it. Yuuri wondered what brought him here to scope out rival clans and tailor new clothes for the other residents in just a few hours. Just what was his job when he was still human?

"Yes, it is. Chris, meet Yuuri. Master's betrothed." Phichit introduced the man to Yuuri.

"Another Yuri?" Chris asked as he circled around Yuuri and eyed the scared man up and down. "Well I can see why Master chose you. You're a pretty boy, aren't you, Yuuri?"

Another wave of tears rolled down Yuuri's cheeks. Chris stopped and wiped a tear from Yuuri's face. "You're a sensitive one too."

Yuuri looked down at his feet. Chris grabbed his wrist and tugged him. "Whaa-!" Yuuri tried yanking his arm away but Chris was too strong and started dragging the man down the hall. Yuri and Phichit followed after them. "Where are you taking me?!" Yuuri still fought for his freedom.

"To your room." Chris responded without looking back at the man he was dragging behind him. "So we can take measurements and I can fit you into a tux."

Yuri and Phichit took the lead, Yuri stating that he'll show Chris to the room. They spend the rest of the walk in silence. When they get there, Chris lets go of Yuuri who goes straight to the bed after his release. Phichit helped Chris prepare for the measurements by searching for the measuring tape that he swore he saw in the room when he cleaned it up.

Chris lifted Yuuri from his seat on the bed and guided the man to the full length mirror that stood in the far corner of the room. Yuuri looked right at himself through the mirror but instantly regretted it. Through the little sleep he got last night, the many tears that he shed, and his homesickness, Yuuri looked absolutely disheveled. He was disgusted with himself just from his appearance alone. He wondered what the master saw in him. He never saw himself as being attractive, especially now.

Chris leaned in and whispered into Yuuri's ear. "I know what you're thinking as you look at yourself in the mirror. But don't worry, when I'm done with you, you won't even believe it's the same person. All eyes will be on you."

Phichit came up from behind with the measuring tape in hand. Chris saw him through the mirror and reached out to take the measuring tape from Phichit. Chris took all of Yuuri's measurements, starting from the neck and making his way down to the inseam of Yuuri's pants. He returned the measuring tape back to Pichit after writing down all the sizes on a piece of notepaper Yuri found on the bedside table.

Chris began to take his leave. He opened the door but before walking out added. "I hope I can find a tux that I can tailor to your measurements and have it for you before the wedding." Phichit followed behind Chris, giving a look that said 'I'm sorry.' before closing the door and leaving the two Yuris alone in Yuuri's room.

Yuuri went back to his bed and laid down. "I think I just need to nap right now." he said, mostly to no one even though Yuri was in the room with him.

"Catching up on sleep shouldn't hurt before the wedding. You don't want to pass out in the middle of the altar." Yuri helped the sleepy man out of his shirt to make him more comfortable. He tossed it over to the arm chair sitting next to the large windowin Yuuri's room. Yuuri threw the covers on top of himself and was quickly out.

Yuri stayed in the room to keep a watchful eye on the man he was asked to protect. He looked like he slept pleasantly even with everything he had felt since getting here. He let Yuuri sleep until an hour before he had to walk down the aisle. Yuri woke up the sleeping man by throwing the tuxedo that Chris had brought in about twenty minutes earlier on top of him, causing Yuuri to jolt upright.

Chris and another man were waiting in the room. Yuri bowed his head at the other three members of the room as he stalked over to the door. "I'll leave you two to get him ready. I'll get ready myself, then wait outside the door."

As soon as he left Chris introduced the new man. "This is Georgi. He'll be in charge of your makeup to fix up your disheveled appearance."

Georgi extended his hand out for Yuuri to shake. Yuuri hesitantly approached the new vampire and gave it a shake.

"You must be Master's betrothed. I'm Georgi, a pleasure."

"I'm-I'm Yuuri." Yuuri mumbled in reply.

Georgi quirked an eyebrow up at Yuuri. "Like your bodyguard?"

Yuuri nodded. "Yes."

Chris clapped his hands to get Georgi's and Yuuri's attention. "Alright. Enough chitchat. There's a wedding we have to get this man ready for."

Ah, yes, the wedding. The reason they're here in the first place. Yuuri took a look at himself in the mirror wondering how Georgi could fix all of that. Georgi approached Yuuri and laid his hands on Yuuri's shoulders. "You won't even recognize this face when I'm done."

He lead Yuuri to the en suite where he set up all of his makeup while Yuuri was asleep. Georgi started with Yuuri's eyes. "They're so sunken in." he told Yuuri as he began rubbing a powder around the circles of his eyes.

"Probably because I haven't gotten much sleep since getting here." Yuuri mumbled.

"You're such a pretty boy, Yuuri. Too bad you haven't taken care of yourself." there they go again, talking about Yuuri's beauty that he didn't see in himself.

After his makeup was finished, Georgi handed Yuuri off to Christophe who tossed the tux at him. "Put this on before we do your hair."

Yuuri reluctantly did as he was told and dressed himself with the black tuxedo with a white dress shirt, a dark blue patterned vest and matching tie. He looked at himself in the mirror after it was on and he already barely recognized himself. Georgi erased any sleep or blemish that was on his face and it made Yuuri's face look like it shined. The tux he wore looked as if it costed a fortune. Yuuri was sure he never wore something more expensive in his life.

Chris sat Yuuri down on the bed and crawled up behind Yuuri with a comb and some hairspray. He sprayed and combed Yuuri's hair back then stepped back to admire his work. "You're really starting to look ready to walk down the aisle." he smiled at Yuuri. "Except for one thing." Chris took Yuuri's glasses off his face and inspected them.

"Chris!" Yuuri reached for his glasses but Chris handed them over to Georgi instead.

"See if you can find contacts in his prescription ASAP." he told the makeup artist.

Georgi nodded then left the room. He returned right before they had to make their way to where the ceremony will be held with Yuuri's glasses and a box of contacts.

Yuuri was tossed the box and asked to quickly put in the contacts. He was did as he was asked then he took one more look at himself in the mirror. No more waiting around. It was time.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ I officially have enough of this story written that I can now get one chapter out almost everyday! YAY!

Anyways. . . I bet you've all been excited to read this chapter!

* * *

Yuuri, Georgi, and Chris leave the room. Yuri stood outside the door with Phichit. They were both dressed in suits.

Yuri marveled over the groom's appearance. "Like a work of art." he said. "Master will love you more now than ever."

"I don't want him to." Yuuri mumbled in reply as Yuri excused Chris and Georgi from their duties.

"Go get yourselves ready. I'll escort him to the North Wing." Yuri placed a hand in the middle of Yuuri's back to help guide him down the hallway.

"The North Wing?" Yuuri knitted his eyebrows together in question.

"Master's private wing. We're never allowed on that side unless Master gave us permission, in emergency, or for special occasions."

Yuuri hummed as he asked the next question, "But why? Is he hiding something? Sometimes I wonder about the master."

"I don't know what he's doing but we won't question Master's motives."

They get down to the end of the hallway and stop at the large set of double doors that Yuuri never cared to stop and pay attention to. Yuri gave three knocks on the doors.

"Who is it?" the gruff voice, that was far from the familiar voice of the master's, asked from the other side of the door.

"It's the bodyguard here to drop off the groom." Yuri answered. There was a second where nothing happened, then a click, and the doors slowly opened. Two guards stood on either side and let the two men through. "Where is Master at?" Yuri asked when they were on the other side of the doors.

"He's downstairs in the library." the guard on their right, the one who answered the door, replied.

Yuri bowed. "Thank you."

The two guards bowed back without another word. They continue on, Yuuri looked back at the two guards who began closing the doors back up. With a gulp, he faced forward again, realizing that there was no turning back, he was to be married in just a few short minutes.

They take the staircase down to the first floor and eventually make it to the library.

Yuri opened the door to the library and the two of them stand at the entryway. The master was standing at the other end of the room staring out of the window. The Sun hit his face and made him shine, almost like an angel. He didn't seemed fazed by the bright Sun touching his skin.

Aren't they vampires? Shouldn't they burn to dust in the Sunlight? This was all so confusing to Yuuri.

"My fiancé." the master turned to look at his company. He wore a suit that matched perfectly with Yuuri's. Somehow, the master seemed to have worn it better. They walked further into the room and the master joined them in the middle of the library. The master took Yuuri into an embrace and whispered into his ear. "You look beautiful. I'm so glad to call you mine."

Yuuri shivered and squeezed his eyes shut at the thought of "becoming his." The master pulled away from Yuuri and gave him a smile. Even though Yuuri didn't want anything to do with the master, he still found him to be stunning, especially when he smiled. Yuuri forced a small smile back to the master.

The master focused his attention to the other Yuri in the room. "I have everything set up in the North Ballroom if you'd like to take your seat. I'll take care of my fiancé from here."

Yuri nodded and bowed to the master. "Thank you, Master." the master bowed back. Yuuri watched the two vampire's interaction and his bodyguard leave the room. For the second time that day, it was just Yuuri and the master.

The master brushed the back of his hand along Yuuri's cheek. "I'm so glad I finally met you." Yuuri stood still as he let the master say these things to him. "It won't be long now before you and I are bound together through marriage." he kissed Yuuri's cheek which Yuuri didn't like. It wasn't the feel of his lips, because they were soft and warm on his cheek, but because the master was not the person Yuuri wanted to kiss him. They were still strangers.

"After our marriage you'll join me in this large wing. You'll sleep in the master suite and have access not only to this restricted wing, but the entire castle as well." the master told Yuuri. "You will join me after we become husbands, won't you?" Yuuri swallowed and hesitated his response. He didn't want to join the master, but he knew that even if the master asked him as if it were a question, he really had no choice.

A bell began chiming throughout the entire castle, interrupting the two grooms. The master briefly looked away from Yuuri and up at the large analog that hung right above the library doors. He focussed on the time, both the minute and hour hands were directly on the twelve. 12:00. Time was up. No more waiting. The walk down the aisle was going to happen now.

The master took hold of Yuuri's hand. Yuuri very briefly marveled over how soft his hand was and how well they fit together before realizing what was going on. The master started a brisk walk towards the library door, dragging Yuuri along with him.

"It's finally time to get married, my fiancé." he said to Yuuri, without ever looking at his betrothed.

They make the rest of their way to the ballroom in silence. A guard that stood outside the entrance doors noticed the two approaching the entrance, cracked open a door, and gave everyone a thumbs up before throwing open both doors. Yuuri heard the sound of a grand piano playing the familiar processional tune playing before he saw it.

The grand ballroom was decorated in beautiful shades of blue. Streamers strung across the ceilings, the chandeliers let off a little blue light from the reflections of them. The ballroom had chairs placed in two columns with the aisle splitting the rows down the middle, blue and white iris flowers tied around the outer chairs. Not a single seat was empty as Yuuri saw the faces of many vampires living in the castle that he had never met before and the few familiar ones who helped him get to this point up at the front all turned to the entrance. The grand piano that played the music sat at the front of the ballroom next to a priest who stood in the middle of the baby blue arch waiting for them.

The master let go of Yuuri's hand and instead looped their arms together. All the spectators respectively stood up for the walk. Yuuri took a deep breath and they moved forward, making their way down the aisle one step at a time. He looked up at the master who stared straight ahead of their path. When he felt that he was being stared at, the master looked down at Yuuri and gave him a smile. Yuuri blushed and quickly looked away. His heart pounded. Yuuri didn't want his staring to be noticed by the man he was looking at.

The master chuckled and whispered to Yuuri. "You're allowed to look at me as much as you want to. I can't deny that every time I see you I don't want to look away." he murmured so pleasantly.

Most of the wedding was a blur to Yuuri. He didn't want to be there and wanted it to quickly get over with so he can crawl under the covers and hide away from everyone. Then he remembered he will no longer have his own room and can't get away from everyone because he'll be living in the North Wing with the master and will be forced to see him more than he ever wanted. Sure, he had free roam of the entire castle, but there was no place to really hide and get away from everyone aside from the place that he slept in.

Yuuri came back to the real world when he heard the priest give the famous finishing lines to the wedding ceremony.

"Master," the priest was yet another vampire who never referred to the master by his first name, "do you take Katsuki Yuuri. . ."

How did he find out Yuuri's last name? He never remembered sharing it with anyone here.

"I do." the master said after the priest finished his sentence.

He repeated the same thing to Yuuri. Yuuri wanted to scream that he didn't. That he wanted to go home and that everyone here was so mysterious and new to him. Instead he muttered back the same thing he heard everyone else in the movies and wedding he's ever been to say, "I-I do."

The master leaned into Yuuri. Yuuri tensed when he realized what was coming next. After the two people give their 'I do's' they seal the marriage with a kiss. Yuuri never actually had his first kiss before and this was going to be much more than that. The master's lips laid on top of Yuuri's. Yuuri breathed in, the feeling was unrecognizable to him and he wanted nothing more but to part and run from the altar. Instead, he pushed into the kiss, the master's lips were so inviting even if he didn't want them to be.

When the master pulled away, Yuuri's lips immediately felt cold and he missed having the master's lips on his. Yuuri touched his mouth with his fingertips, his lips still slightly parted. The idea of a kiss was foreign to him and he didn't understand why he felt the way he did after kissing somebody he didn't like.

The reception was very simplistic. Most vampires went back out on their hunts and it just left Yuuri, the master, Yuri, Phichit, and Chris around for a simple dinner. Although they called it a dinner the only member that actually ate was Yuuri. His bodyguard had laid a plate of steak and potatoes for his meal. The food was unusual for Yuuri to eat on a day-to-day basis but he thoroughly enjoyed the meal.

The other members of the supper chatted idly, with Yuuri occasionally adding his remarks. He noticed the master was also very quiet and spent most of the dinner watching Yuuri eat.

Just as Yuuri was finishing his supper Phichit spoke an unanswered question he talked about with the group earlier. "By the way, Chris. What is the news you have brought back for us?"

The uneasy look on Christophe's face was enough for the vampire clan to know that he was bearing bad news. "I was afraid that I would be forced to bring it up." he said. Everyone was all ears, including Yuuri who wanted to know what the future of this clan had in store. Chris looked down at the dining table, avoiding eye-contact, and instead studying the mahogany wood patterns as he spoke the news that was bitter to his tongue. "They're moving north." it was simple yet it was enough to rile up a few members in the room.

"What do you mean they're heading north!" Yuri raged.

"Towards us?" Phichit asked, trying to sound calm but you could see the darkness in his eyes.

"Yes. I overheard them planning on coming over. I'm going back out tonight to see if I can scope them out." Chris told them. "I guess their leader found out that we have a mortal."

Yuuri sat there trembling. Not only were they going to attack the castle where he is being forced to live at, but they are specifically going after him.

With all the negativity in the room the master stood and raised a hand to calm the group. There was no sign of worry on his face. "We'll wait to hear if he is definite on the attack before we plan any further precautions. Until then remain calm." he said cooly. "Whenever some of the others come back I'll address the situation and ask that they remain within the castle's yard. I don't want anyone coming or going after tonight, except for him. He is the only one qualified to leave the place and watch for the other clan."

Hearing that Chris is the only one they trust to go out caused a burning question to bubble in Yuuri's chest that he thought about after first meeting Chris. "Why are you the only one qualified. What is, or was, your job, Chris?"

Chris rested his arms on the table as he responded. "I was a spy when I was alive. I learned how to sew and tailor outfits to create disguises whenever I went out for missions. I was pretty good until the vampires got to me." he smiled at the thought of his past. "Heck, I still am. Master assigned me with one simple task: Watch the movements of the neighboring clan down south."

Yuuri stood. "I wish to be excused." so much information was sent Yuuri's way at once he had to come up with an excuse to leave dinner. "I'm going to take the things I want to keep from my room and move it over to the master suite."

The master excused him and Yuuri was quick to leave the dining room. Even though the master told him not to worry, Yuuri was still troubled.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ I got so busy today after school there was no way I would've gotten this chapter out sooner. But I'm so glad I have it out now!

* * *

Yuuri laid on his bed for the last time before his move to the master suite. He curled into a ball, grasping a pillow as he let the tears fall free down his face. In one day he had to face the master, marry him, and be told that another clan is possibly after him. It was far too much for him to bear. He hadn't been here for long yet so much has happened in his life in these past two days than his entire life, and he had to suffer the loss of his mom, dad, and sister in one day.

He heard someone knocking at his door, and without being invited in, the person let himself in. "Yuuri?" Yuuri sat up when he heard Phichit's voice call for him. Phichit came and sat down on the bed next to Yuuri. "Your bodyguard sent me up to check on you while he cleaned up your meal." he began rubbing circles around Yuuri's back to soothe the sobbing man. "What's wrong?"

"My family's dead, I was kidnapped, I'm not allowed to leave the walls of this castle, I was forced to marry a man I don't even like, and now we're all threatened because I'm living here." Yuuri listed off everything that's the matter. Another wave of tears hit and he had to catch his breath after saying so much in one breath while crying.

"It's okay, Yuuri, we'll take care of the whole thing. Master would never let anyone touch you, he loves you too much. We were all forced from our house after we were turned into a vampire and our families are all dead too. But we're all okay. We've all learned to look past it-"

"But mine didn't die of natural causes!" Yuuri shot back. Phichit seemed to jolt back. Yuuri hadn't realized how angry he sounded to Phichit. He put his head in his hands and apologized. "I can't take much more than I've already endured."

"It's okay, Yuuri. And I'm sorry to hear about your family's passing." Phichit giggled to show that he's not upset with him. "What I'm trying to say is that things like this take time to adjust to. None of us were happy to nearly die, turn into a vampire, then had to leave our friends and family behind. Wounds take time to heal."

Yuuri sniffled then replied. "That's what Yuri said too." Yuuri shrugged and adjusted himself on the bed. "I don't know. . . I'll try to be more positive. I've already grown to appreciate some of you."

He gave Phichit a small smile and Phichit smiled back. Phichit patted Yuuri's thigh then stood up. "It's nice speaking with you, Yuuri. Do you want me to send up your bodyguard or are you just going to head to the North Wing after you're done?"

Yuuri got up from the bed. "Do you want to go back downstairs with me? Chris is supposed to leave in a little bit."

"Sure, I'd be happy to." for the first time since getting here, a genuine giggle escaped from Yuuri's lips.

Phichit and Yuuri make their way back downstairs and to the foyer. Chris and Yuri are also there as Chris gets himself ready for departure. They both look at the staircase as Yuuri and Phichit make their descent.

"I'm ready to take off." Chris said as he picks up the backpack laying next to him and slung it over his shoulder.

He's stopped by Yuuri who takes him into a hug. "Be safe. Come back." Yuuri whispered to him.

Chris chuckled and hugged the man back. "I promise I will. I'm always safe." they pull away and Chris waves goodbye to the others. "I'll be back as soon as I can." he opened the front entrance, walked into the darkening January evening sky, and closed the door behind him.

Yuri looked over at the man he was assigned to take care of. "How are you feeling?" he asked the man.

Yuuri sighed to let out any tension that he kept in his body. "Better. I'm ready to accept my fate, even if I don't like it."

"Shall I walk you to the North Wing?" Yuri asked him.

Yuuri nodded and smiled. "That'd be nice. Thank you, Yuri."

When they get to the doors of the North Wing they automatically opened up for them unlike earlier. Yuuri hugged his bodyguard goodbye. Yuri lightly shoved Yuuri away. "I don't do hugs." he said but gave Yuuri a small smile to let him know that he shouldn't worry about his actions.

Yuuri smiled back then walked through the doors and entered the North Wing. He bowed at the two guards like Yuri had did earlier then turned the corner to walk down the corridor and find the suite when he saw the master waiting for him. He put his hand in Yuuri's, this time, Yuuri didn't react and let the master hold his hand. If he wanted to get used to his new life then he'd have to accept his arranged marriage.

"Are you all ready for the move?" the master asked and squeezed Yuuri's hand.

Yuuri nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

The master takes Yuuri all the way to the other end of the hall. Not a single door was down this hall except for the double doors that the master was taking him to. They stopped right in front of them and the master let go of Yuuri's hand. Yuuri looked at the master after his hand was free.

"This is my room. I spend most of my time in here or down in my office. There's a bed that you can sleep in, a couch to relax on, a TV to entertain, a bathroom to wash up, as well as other stuff you might like or need." he told Yuuri then opened the doors.

The master suite was huge. It was one big open room with a kitchenette, a small living area with a fireplace, a large king bed that looked so soft and comfortable. There was a small hall in the corner that had two doors branching off of it, a bathroom and a large walk-in closet that was filled front to back with fancy clothes that Yuuri's never seen anybody be able to afford clothes as beautiful as them.

When he was shown the closet Yuuri touched some of the silkiest garments in there. "You are free to wear whatever you want, if you fit." the master told him. "Get comfortable. I'll be downstairs in my office if you need me." he was gone after he said that but Yuuri hadn't noticed as he marveled over all of the clothes. He picked out a pair of silky pajamas and rubbed his fingers along the smooth fabric. He threw them on and went to the bed. It was just as comfortable as it looked and he rolled around under the sheets enjoying all the warmth the bed gave off. He was quick to fall asleep that night, and it was one of the best sleeps he's ever had.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ I probably won't have an update until late tomorrow if I do. Enjoy this chapter and if I can't get it updated then there will definitely be one up on Thursday.

* * *

Four months, that's how long Yuuri had been living at the castle, married to the master, and away from Yuuko, Takeshi, and the triplets. 120 days have passed but there was no word from Chris. Everyone at the castle began worrying about their futures. What if Chris died and now the rivalling clan is after them right now.

Yuuri had gotten to know some of the other members of the clan and started developing close bonds with them. Phichit had become one of the closest to him and he and Yuri would walk around the castle with him. They hung out with Yuri a lot but Yuri hardly opened up to them. Ever since that first day, Yuuri never heard much about his bodyguard's personal life after that.

Yuuri was with Phichit that morning in the dining hall while Yuuri ate his breakfast. "I was talking with your bodyguard before I met up with you." he told Yuuri.

Yuuri took a bite out of porridge that the master had showed him a while back. "What did he want?" he asked with his mouth full.

"He wants to meet you on the first floor of the West Wing after breakfast." Phichit answered. "Just the two of you."

"You're not joining us?" Yuuri was a little bit disappointed at the idea.

Phichit shook his asked. "Yuri specified that he just wanted a private moment between you two."

Yuuri was curious with what his bodyguard wanted so he quickly finished his breakfast. He felt bad abandoning Phichit, but Phichit told him that he's okay with them doing something without him and that he'd go find Georgi to talk to. Yuuri practically sprinted his way around to the West Wing and found Yuri waiting for him as he jogged down the stairs.

"I want to do something with you." Yuri said firmly. He had Yuuri follow him to the large doors that he knew lead out to the gardens. "You haven't been outside since getting here, correct?" he asked Yuuri.

Yuuri shook his head. He hasn't been out in the Sun for months and he really missed the feeling of the rays touching down on his skin and warming him up. He would stand next to the window in the master suite some mornings and stare out at the world while drinking a coffee that the master had brewed for him. He longed for winter to end and spring to begin so the Sun would bring him more warmth, and as the seasons did change he would crack open the old window as best he could to let the fresh air in.

Yuri opened the garden's doors and let Yuuri free. "This is still on the castle's property and we're between the walls of the castle so we're not doing anything to disobey Master."

Yuuri's face lit up as he ran around a small portion of the gigantic garden. He felt as if he could cry tears of joy as his feet rubbed against the soft grass. Yuri joined him outside. "Let's go for a walk." he suggested. Yuuri nodded with the bright smile on his face and let his bodyguard take the lead.

They walked in circles around the garden for about an hour talking very little except for a few basic questions and things here and there.

"If you are vampires then how can you stand in the Sun without burning up?" Yuuri had asked at one point in time.

Yuri had laughed at him then gave him an actual response. "That's just a myth. But it isn't entirely wrong. We do have to watch our skin because we get sunburnt quite easily." Yuuri looked up at the Sun, realizing they've been out long enough to burn the skin on anybody. "Don't worry, I've applied a thick layer of sunscreen with a high SPF." he held out an arm towards Yuuri.

Yuuri sniffed him which gained a disgusted look from his bodyguard. Sure enough, his skin smelled of the lotion he said he had applied to him.

"Now I want to ask you a question."

"What would you like to know?"

"You really miss home, don't you? It's been four months, typically you'd be in the acceptance period, and though you've tried to hide it, I can tell you're still hurting. What was home like for you?" Yuri asked the newcomer.

Yuuri tried to keep the tears down and tried to keep a confident façade. "Almost three years ago I was out at my friend's ballet studio instead of home. My parents owned a hot springs and twenty people died in that devastation." a few tears escaped. "While I was away the fire whistles blared and trucks drove past the studio and towards my home. A fire had broken out." Yuuri stopped and took a seat in the grass. Yuri joined him, showing interest in the story. "That day I lost my mom, dad, sister, dog, and home." Yuuri dug his nails into the palms of his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. "It was all gone.

"I went to live with my best friend, Yuuko, her husband, Takeshi, and their triplets, Axel, Lutz, and Loop."

"Wait, aren't those ice skating jumps?" Yuri interrupted. "Sorry, I just want to get this cleared."

Yuuri nodded. "I met Yuuko and Takeshi at our local ice rink when we were kids. We were all obsessed with ice skating. Yuuko had inspired me to pursue professional figure skating.

"That dream died after my family did. I fell into a bit of a depression after that. I gained a lot of weight out of sadness. Things eventually started to get better after about year with them. I would leave the house to go grocery shopping or hang out with Minako, the friend who owned the ballet studio, and when I came home Yuuko's girls would be there to tell me everything that happened to them while I was away and bring a smile to my face.

"Axel, Lutz, and Loop were what brought me out of my depression and got me to lose weight. We've grown a close bond and I was always there for Yuuko and Takeshi to help take care of the girls. They can be a little rambunctious and difficult but I felt like a father when I took care of them.

"They began seeing me as a big brother. I was always the one that snuck them treats and let them stay up to watch the livestreams of the Grand Prix in secret. The triplets always counted on me to keep secrets from their mom and dad.

"Then just as things were really beginning to feel normal again you swooped in and took me for the master. Once again I lost everything dear to my. . . h-heart." he choked on his tears at the last sentence.

Yuuri brought his knees to his chest and hid his face in them. "I miss them so much." he sobbed.

Yuri was quiet, he let the man cry for a few minutes in the garden. Yuuri's story broke his heart a little and he wished that they could go back in time so he didn't kidnap Yuuri for the master.

When Yuuri finally calmed down his bodyguard asked him if he wanted to get up and walk again. Yuuri shook his head. "Can I just sit here, soak up the Sun, and forget I told you anything?"

"I'm sorry, Yuuri." he whispered so quietly that Yuuri didn't actually hear him.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_ Apologies for not getting this chapter out yesterday, but I hope you understand that I was busy. I got to visit the campus I'm going to college at this coming fall :) Anyways. . . hope you enjoy.

I do have one update! I'm finally up to writing the last chapter. In case you haven't seen, this fic will be 13 chapters and I just got started on chapter 13 at last so. . . YAY! The conclusion is being written.

* * *

That evening Yuuri sat in silence in the suite. The master stopped by a few times to check up on him.

"I have some food in the fridge. You can cook something up if you'd like."

"'M not hungry." Yuuri shrugged from his spot on the couch.

"There's cable, you can watch some television."

"But there's never anything good to watch."

It was like the master eventually gave up on Yuuri and abandoned his husband to his office.

He thought about him and Yuri in the garden this morning. His focus went to Yuri's face as he told his story to the young bodyguard. There was a sincere look of sorrow in his eyes for Yuuri. Maybe, just maybe everyone here really did care for Yuuri and didn't agree with the master's motives in marrying Yuuri.

Yuuri sighed and slid down the couch. "Everyone really cares. I know they all hold high respects to the master but they don't agree with him sometimes. Why can't it be their say against his in this situation? I could be free and sent back home. I just know it."

There was a knock on the door. Yuuri got up and dragged himself over to answer it. On the other side was one of the guards protecting the North Wing. "Master has requested me to come get you." Yuuri groaned, when he thought that he finally got rid of the master for the day, he sent one of his guards over to retrieve him for whatever reason.

For the time he's lived here Yuuri learned to never question or refuse anything the master asked of him so instead of refusing he let the guard lead him downstairs and towards the dining hall. A dinner, how wonderful. Yuuri rolled his eyes as he realized what he is subjected to do with the master this time.

Both the master and Yuri are waiting for Yuuri in the dining hall. The master greeted Yuuri from his spot at the head and gestured for the man to have a seat at the foot. Yuri asked him what he would like to have.

"Can I just get a wine?" he asked for.

"Make him some mackerel." the master added. "You like mackerel, don't you?"

Yuuri nodded. "But I'm not really hungry."

"Nonsense. I know you haven't eaten since breakfast. Have something small." the master had even learned his own eating pattern. Yuuri guessed he grew to understand the times of day he ate from how long Yuuri had been here. "And could you make me some too?"

The bodyguard nodded. As soon as he entered the kitchen the master's focus switched to just Yuuri. "I've been so curious as to who you are. You're my husband, I want to know everything about you."

Yuuri looked away from the master. He clearly knew his name after the wedding, what more did he care to know? "I'm twenty-four. . ." he started.

"That's interesting. I'm 538. I stopped aging not long after my twenty-seventh birthday." The master looked thoughtful. "But I never lost track. . ." he hummed. "But I want to know more about your old homelife. What are the names of your parents? Do you have any siblings? What about pets?"

Each question was like another stab to the heart. Sure, the master had no idea, but he should be more considerate of Yuuri's feelings, even though he hadn't thus far. Yuuri didn't want to tell the same story twice today and cry all over again so instead he asked that the master would pick a different topic. "I wish to not speak about my life outside of the castle today."

"But I want to know this stuff." he told Yuuri. "I like getting to know the people I live with, especially my husband."

"Yeah, why don't you ever use their names then?" Yuuri mumbled back. "Do you care enough to learn them?"

The master was a little taken aback by his statement, then he smirked, and then he said something that surprised Yuuri. "I know a lot more about everyone who lives with me, name and all, then you would ever come to comprehend. I always make sure my family gets the care and attention they need."

The word family is what stuck to Yuuri the most, he saw every vampire he took in as family. Do they feel the same with him? If they were family then why did they use the terms they did? Four months, and everything was still weird to Yuuri. Still, he didn't see the reason why he should answer the master's questions.

"You wouldn't answer the questions I have about you so why should I answer the questions you have about me?" this time the master had no answer. "You know so much about your 'family' but they don't know anything about you. You're hiding too many secrets from them and they can't keep a single secret from you. I find that to be very selfish."

The room fell silent after that. Yuri presented them with their dinner. The master quietly stated that this was the first time he ate human food in almost 300 years and then the room went mute once again as they ate their dinner.

After their plates were cleaned up Yuuri wiped his mouth with his cloth napkin and stood. "If you need me, I'll be in the suite."

"Would you like me to escort you back up to your room?" Yuri had asked.

Yuuri shook his head. "I think I can make it back by myself just fine."

On his way up to his room Yuuri noticed for the first time just how packed this castle had become since the master requested that nobody leave the lot. It had become impossible to turn a corner without bumping into at least one resident. It had also become common for the vampires to bow and call him Heir Katsuki as Yuuri passed them. It had gone unnoticed by Yuuri as he went through his day-to-day pretending like things would get better. He also usually had Yuri or Phichit with him to talk and keep him company as they roamed through the castle so anything outside of his bubble had gone right through Yuuri without thought.

Yuuri also wondered about Chris, he had gotten worried about his friend like the other vampires have.

"Be safe. Come back."

"I promise I will. I'm always safe."

The memory caused Yuuri to shiver. He learned from Phichit at one point that Chris could be gone for weeks but never longer than a month without returning to at least check in with everyone. It's been four months without a single word from him. It was worth agonizing over.

Yuuri had free access to the North Wing which meant he didn't have to knock to be let in because he was given a key to unlock the double doors that closed off this single wing of the castle. He put the key through the lock, twisted it until he heard the click, then pushed the doors open. The guards on the interior of the wing greeted Yuuri with a bow. Yuuri bowed back, something he started doing with a second thought now. He goes to the master suite and laid down on the bed. It was still messed up from last night but he never bothered to make it today.

He had no idea how long he laid there before one of the guards barged in without invitation. "Somebody is waiting for you at the entrance from the East Wing. He claims to be your bodyguard."

Yuuri groaned as he sat up and followed the guard to the doors. What did Yuri want from him this time? As soon as he saw his bodyguard looking panicked at the doors Yuuri's heart dropped.

"I told Master everything." He told Yuuri as soon as he was in earshot. Yuuri felt like the world just stopped right then. By everything did he mean? "About your family's death, the triplets. . . everything."

Yuuri put his head in his hands. He wanted to lash out at him but at the same time didn't have any energy to freak out at his friend. "Why. . .?"

Instead of giving him a proper response Yuri added, "And Master wishes to speak to you in his office."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**_ I'll be linking Blood Lust from AO3 to my Amino after I have this chapter up! Woo!

* * *

Yuuri made his way downstairs to the master's office with his bodyguard. They didn't say a single word on their walk, they didn't have to. They get to the outside of the office. The two of them stare at each other for only a moment before Yuri excused himself. "I can't go any further while in this wing of the Castle. I'm sorry, Yuuri."

He left Yuuri after that and sprinted down the hallway. Yuuri's hands became to feel clammy as he place one on the door handle, He pushed it down and nudged the door open. The master was sitting at his desk in a big leather chair. He was faced away and instead stared out the window behind him.

The master clearly saw Yuuri's entrance through the reflection in the window. "Yuuri."

His name left the master's mouth like it was natural for him to say it, even though this was his first time Yuuri had heard him say it. Yuuri was in shock after hearing his own name he didn't say anything but the master knew exactly what he was thinking. "That's your name, right? Katsuki Yuuri? That's what I had the priest call you at our wedding. I did my research on you before I had Yuri come get you. I at least wanted to know the name of the man I wanted to marry." he used the first name of the other Yuri too. It was surprising, but it also creeped Yuuri out when the master told him that he found personal information on him.

Yuuri just grew angry at the master. "How dare you look at my personal files?! They're private! Why did you stalk me?!" he yelled at the master, but the master remained calm the entire time.

"I deserve that much. I apologize that I freaked you out."

"You're damn right about that!" Yuuri exclaimed.

The master turned his chair to look at Yuuri. "My name is Victor."

Yuuri was too angry he didn't register what the master had said at first, then it hit him like a rock to the face. "W-Wha - I - Huh?"

"You wanted my information so I'm giving it to you." the master stood from his chair as he said that. He outstretched a hand. "Hello, Yuuri, I'm Victor, your husband."

Yuuri stared at the hand instead of shaking it. Realizing he wasn't going to get a handshake, Victor put his hand back down to his side. "I see. Okay, I guess I should tell you about my past now."

Yuuri was at a loss of words. The master - er - Victor is about tell him everything that he wanted to hear since the beginning.

"My parents had died before their time too. I had come home to visit them one weekend. It was that night, 511 years ago, that'll haunt me forever. My house was broken into by the rival clan that lives south of us. I was in bed trying to get some sleep when I heard the shrill scream of my mother. I jumped out of bed and started for their room. My dad's cry for help came before I even left my bedroom. I sprinted down the hallway to see all the commotion.

"A crazy man with beet red eyes stared back at me as he came out of my parent's room, he looked as if he was peering into my soul. He opened his mouth and bared his gruesome fangs at me. I was stiff still in my tracks. Without anytime to think I was lunged at by him. I was able to make a run for it and had made it out of the house before he caught up and bit the side of my neck.

"I was sure I was dead when my vision blurred to white and I collapsed to the ground. Then, as if by a miracle, I was saved. Yakov. His name was Yakov. At this time period there wasn't any vampire that didn't harm humans, except for Yakov. As he cut a small part of my arm open and dropped my blood back into me he told me he was starting up a rebellion.

"He took me back to his castle, this castle, to live and train me. I was given my own wing, the North Wing, to live and do as I pleased. I was like a son to him, he asked if I would call him father. I did.

"I was his first and only member in his clan. He taught me how to be good, showed me alternative species to drink if I were to become hungry for blood. Drinking the blood of another animal also taught me how to rid of any cravings until I no longer needed to drink. He was a mentor anybody would have loved to look up to.

"His voice, though gruff, sounded so pleasant when he spoke my name. I loved hearing him call out 'Victor' because it reminded me of when my dad would say my name as a child.

"Then he went out to go hunting on a very cold December night. He patted my head, told me to watch over this very castle while he was away. I hugged him goodbye and asked him to stay warm. In reply, he told me that he will and that he loved me before going out.

"He said he would be back by morning. I trusted him. But I didn't relax much that night as I worried over him. It made sense why I did. When I was reenergized that morning I bounced all the way to his room, burst open the door, but he wasn't there. Yakov was always in his room when I came in.

"In a panic, I searched in every corner of the castle, but Yakov was nowhere to be found. I waited, thinking he would turn up and that he was just running late. I kept my hope up for twelve days before I finally gave up and went out to look for him.

"He told me one time that if I ever had to go out and find him then to go south, towards the vampire clan, because that's where he hunted. I did just that. I ran through forests in tears shouting out 'father' and 'Yakov' trying to look for him. I never got a response. I was out for three days before I found his body lying limp in his own pool of blood and bite marks up and down his body. It wasn't just one vampire, it was multiple, and they feasted on him like a vulture would his dinner.

"In fear and depression, I locked myself in this wing for three months. Some of the workers would come in and check on me, but I would scream and cuss at them until they left. It was my wing! Why would they bother intruding on my wing?!

"After three months I slowly began to accept what happened to Yakov that day. I didn't want to believe it, but I understood that I was left to fend for myself. I didn't want that, however. I wanted revenge, friends, other people who suffered from the southern clan to take in as a vampire, because they just didn't deserve to die by those assholes!

"I started this clan to avenge Yakov and help others who were bitten by the clan from the south. So you see, I too lost those most important in my life twice."

Yuuri watched as a few tears had slipped from Victor's eyes and hit the desk. His heart ached for the vampire and his past, but at this same time a new anger bubbled inside of him. Victor had a similar situation Yuuri was in now.

"If you and I have a life that are alike then why do you keep me here? Why can't I go free? You obviously know what it was like to suffer the way I did, why would you keep me suffering?"

Victor jumped over the desk and went after Yuuri. He raised an arm, Yuuri closed his eyes and braced himself to be stricken by the master. He heard the sound of an open palm on skin but he felt no pain. Yuuri opened his eyes and looked up at Victor who struck again. He didn't slap Yuuri, instead he was slapping himself.

"I can't hurt you. . . I'm not like that." Victor whispered.

"Do it. You've hurt me enough emotionally. Physically won't do much more harm." Yuuri spat back.

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I LOVE YOU?!" his voice went from soft to booming. "I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU! I LIVE EVERYDAY IN REGRET FOR TAKING YOU BUT I CAN'T BEAR HAVING TO SPEND ANOTHER NIGHT WITHOUT YOU!"

Yuuri collapsed to his knees and began sobbing. Victor's raised voice scared him more than anything else that could happen to him. Victor had lowered himself to be at eye-level with Yuuri and took the crying man into his arms. "I'm sorry. Oh God, I hurt you again."

"W-Why-y-y do I h-have to suffer?!"

"You were the first thing to make me happy since Yakov's death. But knowing just what I've done to you means I won't be happy again until you're happy."

Yuuri slowly started to calm down. Happy? Yuuri made Victor happy? How long has Yakov been gone that kept Victor from happiness? He looked into Victor's recognizable blue eyes and it made his soften. He had his own hardships too.

"I want to see home again. I want to keep in contact with Yuuko, Takeshi, and the triplets. That's all."

Victor opened his mouth to speak but the door to the office burst open and interrupted them.

"Master," it was one of the guards. "Christophe has returned."


	10. Chapter 10

Yuuri and Victor scatter to their feet and ran to the door. They wiped tears from their eyes as they make their way to the foyer where Chris was on the floor busy cleaning out his backpack. A crowd had already formed around the vampire flooding him with questions. He stood and raised a hand to silence the crowd. When the room fell silent he spoke.

"I have big news to share with all of you." he hollered so everyone could hear him. "I have followed their tracks and found them on the move. The southern clan had set up camp about a mile away from here sniffing us out. They are planning on an attack. We're looking at maybe sometime tomorrow. If we don't act now, they will break down our doors and end us."

The room was in an uproar in fear and anger. This was not the news they wanted to hear from their best spy but now they are left with this very bad news.

Yuuri stood there and soaked in every word Chris said, the dark reality sinking in. That was a problem, a huge problem. Victor wrapped an arm around Yuuri's waist and pulled him in close. Usually he would tense up or pull away from him, but this time he softened to his touch and embraced the warmth the vampire gave off. Maybe it was because he was so shaken up after the news Chris shared with him? Or maybe there was more to it? Yuuri didn't question it further, he was just happy that Victor's protective instincts shone through.

"We need to strategize an attack plan tonight." Victor spoke up over the roar of the crowd. Everyone turned to look at the master in the back of the room. "I would like everyone to gather into the meeting hall on the third floor of the West Wing. Spread the message." he dismissed the room except for Chris.

"Do you think we have that much time?" he whispered to the spy just in case anyone who was still lingering didn't hear them.

Chris's crestfallen face was answer enough for the master. "I'm sorry. . ."

Victor gave him a supportive smile. "Don't be. We'll figure it out. Go join the others." he whisked his hand towards the West Wing. Chris gave him a sorrowful nod then he ascended the stairs.

"Everything will be alright?" Yuuri trembled in Victor's arm as he asked the question he already knew the answer to.

"Yuuri, I will do everything in my power to make sure our clan survives this battle we're about to get ourselves into." Victor had told him. He guided them up the stairs and into the West Wing. "We have a meeting to lead."

The meeting room was packed front to back with every vampire in the castle. Chris sat next to a podium. Victor and Yuuri pushed their way to the front. As the members noticed the master and his husband make their way through the crowd they made space so they could easily get to the podium.

Chris stood as Victor made his way up and went to stand next to Yuuri. Victor turned on a microphone waiting for him on the podium. The room went silent. Victor spoke,. "Now, I'm sure most of you had already heard that Christophe-" a few murmurs were heard in the crowd at the master's use of a name. "Silence!" the room went quiet again. "Christophe had returned as the bearer of bad news that the enemy is coming to attack. His best estimate is that they will leave their camp at dawn. That doesn't give us much time to strategize so I called this meeting so we can act fast in this emergency.

"Some of you are probably ready for a battle, that I can't deny either, but that is not what this clan is about. We do not harm unless we feel the threat towards us. I don't want a lot of bloodshed when they come. Do not act on instinct unless another comes after you. We are looking for the peace between two clans and we'll continue taking the high road.

"I need all of you to try and remain calm through it all. They will come hungry, but we will be stronger. Keep them busy but do not kill unless you're at threat of being killed.

"Everyone is to split up into groups and take the three open wings of the castle, South, East, and West. My guards should have a hold on the North Wing and none of the other vampires should be able to make it in that wing because you should all have them held off. I have faith in you as your master, friend, and family." he smiled a little at the last word that Yuuri noticed. "Let's brace ourselves for morning. Try to get some rest, you'll all need it for what awaits you. Thank you." Victor's voice slowly softened to a whisper. He turned the mic off and set it back on the podium.

The room filed out slowly Yuri and Phichit stayed behind with the three up at the front of the room.

"What should we do, Master?" Phichit asked Victor.

"I want you two to take Yuuri up to the master suite. I want him protected from the attack at all costs. Then join me down in my office and I'll assign you two to a wing.

"I want to help." Yuuri protested. "I'm an adult who can protect myself."

Victor eyed Yuuri strangely. "Do you have any idea what we're dealing with? These are vampires, they have super strength and will destroy you!" he warned his husband. "I want you in a safe place." he turned and looked back at Yuri and Phichit. "Help him to the suite, please."

Victor made his exit. Phichit and Yuri each grabbed one of Yuuri's arms and lead him to his suite. Yuuri protested most of the way, dragging his feet and complaining because he wanted to help. "I'm not weak. I'm not weak. I've dealt with all of you, I can deal with them." he said.

"We know you're not weak." Phichit reminded him.

"But we are powerless against them too." Yuri added.

"Master knows what's best, even if you don't agree with him." Phichit said.

The guards let them through the doors to the North Wing and they dragged him down to the second level where the master suite sat. "We're sorry, Yuuri." was the last thing Yuri had said to him before leaving the man in his suite alone.

Victor had assigned Phichit on the first floor of the South Wing and Yuri on the second floor of the East Wing. "We need to protect Yuuri at all cost." he said. "He's the one that's truly in danger."

Not long after Phichit and Yuri went off to their assigned destinations did Victor stand from his desk, shut off the lights in his office and went to find himself a wing to protect.

He waited alongside Phichit and Christophe on the first floor of the South Wing. Most of the other vampires in that wing were relaxing against a wall trying to regain energy for tomorrow morning's battle.

Chris eyed the master, studying the intense features sculpted on his face. Even though he told everyone else not to, Victor still looked so worried, like something major was on his mind.

"Master-" he began but a loud bang at the door cut him off before he could say anything. The banging continued for a solid minute before the door was broken down. Everyone who was lying around before was now up and ready to fight.

On the other side of them were a large clan of strange vampires. The one up front had glowing red eyes that looked like it was seeing right into you.

The vampires got into their battle stances. They were ready to give the rival clan what was coming.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**_ So this is probably not too graphic because I don't know how to write violence but it is tagged as "graphic depictions of violence" on AO3 and has a M rating for this chapter just to be on the safe side. Anyways. . . enjoy the update

* * *

Both sides ran after each other and mixed in a chaos. Keeping their word to the master, the northern clan took to beating but not killing.

One vampire had grabbed the back of the head of a southern clan member. He pounded her face against the wall. She screamed and cried at the repetitive blows. Her face dripped with blood and she was unconscious, but not dead as he forced to the ground. With a kick to her side, he ran to the next one.

Victor punched the vampires circled around him and eyed the clan leader with the red eyes, he barely focused on his attacks but he was sure that each vampire was on the floor after one blow.

A female vampire's long fingernails clawed at the legs of another. He kicked her face to push her off of him but she clung to his leg like a lifeline. Another vampire tackled her and she yelled as one punch after another bruised up her face.

The leader looked very uninterested with the fight as he circled around the foyer, looking as if he was sniffing out something. . . or someone. He hardly fought anyone, one look into his eyes and the others had backed away from him. Victor began keeping a safe distance from the other clan leader, head-butted one vampire who tried to attack from the side, kicked the groins of another vampire who ran in front of him, causing him to fall to his knees.

Phichit blew past Victor riding the back of a rival trying to choke him and throwing punches across all of the body he could reach in his position. Another vampire from the southern clan noticed and threw Phichit off his ride. Phichit landed with a thud on his left arm.

Most of the vampires had gotten past the front and separated themselves between the east and west wings. Victor broke some of the space between him and the rival leader. He seemed to have never noticed Victor behind him as he ascended the stairs and rounded the corner into the East Wing.

A vampire had pounced on Victor's back which caused him to lose his balance and fall to the floor. He struggled underneath the rival and was able to push her off of him. "I don't typically hurt a girl but. . ." Victor gave three sharp kicks to her side and stomped on her for good measure before chasing after the leader.

Yuuri could hear almost everything that happened on the floors below him. Their arrival was sooner than anticipated and he worried over the wellbeing of the northern clan. He silently pleaded that his friends were alright. And Victor too.

He started on the couch, bouncing his leg with anxiety then he moved to pacing around the room. Typically he couldn't move in times like this but his built up worry had to be released somehow, and movement was the only thing to let it all out.

A blood-curdling cry for help caused Yuuri to stop mid-pace and for about a minute he stood still in shock. He wasn't sure if he was even breathing. A similar screamed caused him to startle back and he ran to hide under the covers of his bed.

He laid there trembling. The tears started to come, and they leaked from his eyes like a tap that was slightly left on. Yuuri clenched at the blankets covering his body as the tears dripped onto the sheets below them.

"No. . ." he sobbed in a low murmur. "It can't end like this. Not with everything I've been through."

Victor was able to catch back up with the leader who had got distracted by the vampires blocking the path he was trying to take. With one quick punch they were out of his way.

One stubborn member of the northern clan couldn't be punched out of the leader's way. The leader picked him up by his collar and growled. "I know you're hiding one. Where is it?!" he spat.

The leader had used an it as the pronoun for the human in the castle, Yuuri.

"Ngh. . . I don't know what you're talking about." the vampire being held forced out.

The leader gave him an evil smirk. "Of course you do. Tell me. . . WHERE IS THE HUMAN! I CAN SMELL IT IN HERE SOMEWHERE!"

"HE'S SOMEWHERE SAFE!" Victor had yelled at him. The leader lowered the cowering vampire in his grasp and turned to look at who had just said that.

He was approaching Victor at a speed that gave him little time to process his next move. "YOU!" he had lifted Victor up the same way he did the last vampire. "The master of this pathetic clan. I know you, and I will not rest until this clan has been abolished!" his mouth opened to reveal his pointed fangs. "If you tell me where the precious human is I promise you won't die this time-" he looked away from Victor and sniffed the air. A small smile grew across his face. He turned back to Victor. "A mortal's tears are the strongest scent. And the mortal is crying." the leader threw Victor to the ground and took off towards the entrance of the North Wing.

Victor got to his feet and steadied his balance before running after the southern clan leader. He breezed past Yuri who noticed him right away. "MASTER!" he dropped the vampire he was currently beating on, gave one final kick to his head and followed behind the master.

Yuuri sniffled and got out of the bed. He heard a thud from down the hallway, gasped, and slipped into the corner of the room. Yuuri pulled his legs up to his chest and hid his face in them. "Help me. . . help me. . . someone please help me. . ."

There was no way anyone could hear his plea from how quietly he spoke it. Another wave of tears hit Yuuri and a small scream escaped his lips as he covered the top of his head with his hands.

The leader had found the entrance to the North Wing. He began pounding and kicking at the doors, trying to force them open. Victor had caught up to him and wrapped his hands around the leader's neck. He choked as his hands went up to grasp Victor's he shoved Victor off of him and with one final blow to the doors, they busted open.

He sprinted down the corner with Victor still following. Every step Yuuri heard closer to him, the more he shivered. "I'm not ready to die." he sobbed. "I'M NOT READY!"

The door to the master suite was kicked open. Yuuri instinctively stood up. He and the vampire with the red eyes stared at each for a brief second. "There you are." the leader ran after Yuuri and went in for the attack. Yuuri shielded his face and screamed. So this was it, then?

As if in slow motion, Victor jumped in front Yuuri, the leader's fangs dug into the skin of Victor's neck, and the master collapsed on the floor.

"VICTOR!" Yuuri yelled and fell to his knees to be at the side of the vampire. The southern clan leader wiped his mouth with a chuckle. "That was good, but now it's time for some seconds."

* * *

 _ **E/N:**_ If you're on AO3 then you can tell that the story is coming to a close. It's been a fun journey. We're at 11/13 chapters completed and posted (wow). I want to get the audience involved. It'd be so neat to see some art of my fic :) I've wanted a cover for this fic on Wattpad and Fanfiction so if I have any artists reading it'd be so cool if you'd make one for me to use. I would love it to the ends of the Earth. You can submit the photo to me on my tumblr: i-craft-ladders, twitter: i_craft_ladders, tag it #yoibloodlust or send me a link of the photo on tumblr, twitter, wattpad, fanfiction, or ao3. You can upload your photos and get a direct link on postimage.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**_ Things seem cut short at the start of this chapter. But don't worry. . .?

* * *

"Victor. . ." Yuuri laid his head on Victor's chest and sobbed on him. He didn't listen to what the southern clan leader had just said to him. "Oh. . . Victor. . ."

The vampire's eyes glowed and he started after Yuuri. Right as he pounced on the crying man, he was tackled to the floor. "SON OF A BITCH!"

Yuuri looked up to see what had just happened. "YURI!" he called at the young vampire.

Yuri was on top of the leader pounding him. "YOU. . . WILL. . . NOT. . . TOUCH. . . HIM!" he screamed with every punch he threw.

The leader laid almost defenseless to Yuri's hits. Almost. He reached up and grabbed Yuri's wrists. With a smirk he said, "You're strong." He threw Yuri to the leader straddled Yuri where he laid. "But I'm stronger."

He twisted Yuri's neck and lowered his mouth. Yuri kneed the leader and his stomach. The leader pulled away just long enough so Yuri could get to his feet and compose himself. He looked over to Yuuri and the master who laid in his own pool of cold blood spilling from his neck.

The leader was up on his feet and ran after Yuri. Just when he was about to jump on him, Yuri dodged and karate kicked the leader in his side. The leader reacted by swinging a punch across Yuri's face.

Yuuri wanted to hide his face from the battle, but at the same time he couldn't look away. He watched in silence, keeping a hold of Victor's chest.

The leader grabbed Yuri by his waist and kneed the vampire. Yuri reacted by lifting his leg and kicking the inside of the leader's thigh which threw him off balance. Before he hit the ground, Yuri took his arm and swung him around. The leader's back hit the wall at full force and he slipped to the floor.

Yuri lowered himself to be eye-level with the leader. "Your reign went on too long." he bit into the rival leader's neck. The leader shrieked very briefly, then the room was silent.

The battle in the master suite was over. Yuuri looked back down at Victor and caressed his chest. "Please. . . please be okay, Victor." he murmured to Victor.

Yuri went over to Victor. He felt Victor's neck and put the same palm in the puddle of blood that had dripped from him. "He'll be fine." Yuri assured. "He'll be fine." he repeated.

Yuri opened his mouth and tore open the inside of Victor's arm. He covered the opening with his hand, leaned down, sucked up some of the blood that had left Victor's body. Yuri removed his hand and hovered his fangs over the opening. The blood that Yuri had sucked up dripped into the opening.

"I need something to cover it up." Yuri told Yuuri as soon as the last drop of blood entered Victor's body.

"Uh. . ." Yuuri looked around the room. Without a cloth small enough, Yuuri wriggled out of his shirt and handed it to Yuri. "I'll go put on another one." Yuuri stood and went to his walk-in closet. Yuri ripped the expensive cloth and wrapped it around Victor's arm.

He waited.

Yuuri had returned a moment later and sat down next to his bodyguard. "Will he wake up?" Yuuri's trembling hand rested back on top of Victor's chest.

"Do you like him?" Yuri asked and side-eyed him. "I thought you didn't." Yuuri was silent as he watched his husband.

Victor stirred a little and his eyes weakly blinked open. Yuuri lunged forward and hugged him. "Oh thank you. . . thank you. . ." Victor slowly wrapped his arms around Yuuri.

"I'm okay." his voice was hoarse in response. "Don't fret, Yuuri."

"Master, I'm sorry that I had to kill him." Yuri told Victor. "I didn't want to. I really didn't."

Victor let out a small giggle. "You were threatened, and I asked you to protect Yuuri. You didn't do anything wrong."

Yuri gave him a small smile. "Can you get up?" He pulled Yuuri off of the master and gave a hand.

Victor sat up. He accepted the vampire's hand. "Yes I can." Yuri pulled him up into a standing position.

Yuuri pulled Victor into another hug. "Where do we go from here?" he asked.

Victor paced to the other side of the room where the southern clan leader lay dead. "First, we have to finish this fight." he picked up the vampire bridal style. "Yuuri, my husband. Will you get the door?" Yuuri did as he was asked and all three members in the room make their exit.

They make their way back through the East Wing. Most of the vampires had stopped and stared at the three men and the limp body the tallest's arms.

"Is that?"

"Is he?"

The murmured questions of the rival clan were heard all the way down the hall.

"Warn the others. Your leader is dead." Victor announced to everyone.

Everyone had suddenly dropped who they were beating and scattered. Victor continued down the hall, his clan followed him all the way back down to the South Wing in the foyer. The rivals were making their leave in defeat. Without their leader, they could not go on.

"This isn't the end." one warned the northern clan. "We will come back to avenge the death of our great leader." he took the body of his dead leader from Victor then made his leave.

The entire castle was cleared out of all rival members except for one. He fell to his knees in front of his rivals and let out a few tears. "I'm sorry for what they have done to you."

Victor approached him and picked him up. "Who are you and what do you want from us?" he asked.

"My name is Otabek. I was a member of the southern clan, but I do not belong. I was forced by my will to kill others, come here, and fight you. I don't want to." he said.

"How can we trust you?" Yuri folded his arms and joined the master at his side.

"Please give me a chance with you?" Otabek pleaded. "I promise I'll prove my worth to you."

Yuri gave Victor a look. Victor seemed unsure at first, then he gave Otabek a genuine smile.

"Okay," Yuri's jaw dropped, seeming ready to protest. Victor ignored him. "You'll be monitored twentyfour-seven to prove you will do no wrong to us before we make you an official member of our clan." he dropped Otabek to his feet.

Otabek thanked the master. "I will earn your trust." he gave a look at the man that stood behind them. "Oh. . . is that the human the leader was after?"

Yuuri waved at Otabek. "Hello." he gave the vampire a small smile.

"He's quite nice looking." Otabek said as he waved back.

Victor turned to look at Yuuri. "Yes, I suppose he is." he opened up the space between him and Yuri for the human to join them.

Yuuri extended his hand for Otabek to shake. "My name is Yuuri."

Otabek took and shook his hand. "Otabek."

Victor found Otabek a room and warned the others of his clan about the new arrival. "Keep a close eye on him. All of you."

He took Yuuri up to the master suite. "I'm going to try and get some sleep."

"Okay." Victor took a seat on the couch. "I'll wait for you."

Yuuri went into the closet and quickly got changed into something comfortable. Just as he said, Victor was waiting for him when he came out. His eyes seemed to glaze over in a deep thought. "What are you thinking about?" Yuuri asked, taking a seat next to him. After earlier that day in the office, Yuuri started to feel more comfortable around his master.

"Relaxing for a vampire is not sleeping, but the equivalent to it. We spend long periods where we just sit and regenerate from whatever we did the entire day." Victor said, but he stared at his hands instead of his husband. "We don't have to, but I think after this night, most of us will be relaxing tonight." he finally looked at Yuuri. "I haven't actually slept in many years. May I join you in bed tonight?"

Yuuri gave him a shrug and then a nod. "May I ask why you want to sleep all of a sudden?"

Victor stood up. "It's nothing. I just feel like sleeping." Yuuri followed Victor to the bed. "And you get some sleep too." he said as he snuggled under the covers next to Yuuri.

That night Yuuri hardly got sleep. Victor was acting very strange.

* * *

 _ **E/N:**_ I want to get the audience involved. It'd be so neat to see some art of my fic :) I've wanted a cover for this fic on Wattpad and Fanfiction so if I have any artists reading it'd be so cool if you'd make one for me to use. I would love it to the ends of the Earth. You can submit the photo to me on my tumblr: i-craft-ladders, twitter: i_craft_ladders, tag it #yoibloodlust or send me a link of the photo on tumblr, twitter, wattpad, fanfiction, or ao3. You can upload your photos and get a direct link on postimage.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**_ The very last chapter. Wow. . . we made it to the last one!

I want to get the audience involved. It'd be so neat to see some art of my fic :) I've wanted a cover for this fic on Wattpad and Fanfiction so if I have any artists reading it'd be so cool if you'd make one for me to use. I would love it to the ends of the Earth. You can submit the photo to me on my tumblr: i-craft-ladders, twitter: i_craft_ladders, tag it #yoibloodlust or send me a link of the photo on tumblr, twitter, wattpad, fanfiction, or ao3. You can upload your photos and get a direct link on postimage.

* * *

Yuuri groaned and rolled over in bed. His arm draped over to the empty spot next to him in bed. It was empty. He woke up and stared at the spot where Victor had fell asleep, but he wasn't there anymore.

He raised himself into a sitting position and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Was it just a dream? Yuuri was sure that Victor had fallen asleep next to him.

"Victor?" Yuuri put on his glasses and took a look around. He wasn't anywhere in the suite.

He rolled out of bed and went to the kitchen. As usual, there was a pit of coffee brewed for Yuuri, but this time there was a little note left on the counter. "After breakfast, meet me in my office."

Yuuri poured a mug of the coffee as he read the note. "I wonder what Victor wants?" he asked himself, the took a sip of the bitter drink.

That morning he ate breakfast in the suite. The complete silence was awkward for Yuuri. Just last night there were triple the number of vampires than usual going at each other, and now everything was so peaceful.

Yuuri cracked open the old window that creaked on its way up. He breathed in the little fresh air brought into the room

A gardener was planting fresh flowers in the backyard below Yuuri. It was almost like none of that ever happened as the castle returned to their old routines.

He looked up, saw Yuuri, and waved at him with a bright smile. Yuuri waved back and finished off his coffee.

Yuuri made his way down the stairs and to the master's office. Victor was looking down at something when he came in. He noticed Yuuri, looked up, and gave him a smile. But it looked sad. "Good morning." his voice was just as depressed.

"Morning." Yuuri walked a little more into the room.

Victor held up the object he was looking at. It was a small frame. "Besides the castle, all I have left of Yakov is this painting." He turned it around so Yuuri could so the picture in the frame. The men in the painting was slightly stout, bald at the top, but the grey hair that he had went just past his shoulders. Next to him stood a face very recognizable to Yuuri. It was Victor. The only real difference between him in the picture and him in real life was his hair. The man's hair used to be so long it ran down his back.

"Was that you and Yakov?" Yuuri asked. Victor nodded. "You looked so happy in that picture. It's unlike what I've seen you as."

"It's depressing, I know. . ." Victor gave one more look at the framed painting and placed it back down on his desk. "So many years, and I never felt like I have when I was Yakov. You were the only thing."

"Is that what you wanted?"

Victor stood. "Not quite." he approached Yuuri and loosely placed a hand on the small of Yuuri's back.

They leave the room, walk down the hall, go through the exit into the West Wing. It was a quiet walk down the West Hall and into the foyer in the South Hall. Yuri, Phichit, Chris, and Georgi were waiting for them.

When Yuuri saw his friends and looked up at his husband in confusion. "Victor-"

"They're here to say their goodbyes."

Yuuri furrowed his brow. "Whay? Goodbyes? What do you mean by 'goodbyes?'"

Victor was so close to Yuuri there was no space between them to slip a paper clip in the middle. "Because I'm letting you go." he murmured, his face inches away from Yuuri's.

Yuuri's eyes seemingly doubled in size. "G-Go?. . . a-a-as in go home?"

Victor lifted Yuuri's hand and kissed his ring finger. They never actually exchanged rings at their wedding so this was probably his way of explaining that they are getting a quote-unquote divorce.

"I don't understand. . ." Yuuri removed his hand from Victor. "What do you mean?"

"I will never be happy if you're not happy." Victor told him. "So I'm letting you go home."

Yuuri looked back at everyone waiting. They all gave him a small smile. He started crying. This time there was mixed feelings to his tears. Yuuri was unsure if it was because he was excited to go home or because he was truly going to miss this clan. He didn't dwell on his watery eyes as he hugged Phichit, Chris, and Georgi. They all said goodbye and wished him luck in the future. Yuuri went in to hug Yuri but the young vampire stopped him.

"I told you, I don't do hugs and. . . I'm not saying goodbye just yet." Yuri said. "I will be helping you get back home."

Otabek came running down the stairs from the West Wing. Everyone's eyes followed him as he made his way across the foyer and towards Yuuri. "I just heard the news. You're really leaving?"

"Yeah. . . sorry." Yuuri hugged Otabek.

"So I just get here and suddenly the human has to leave?"

Victor rested hand on the new arrival's shoulder. "I'm letting him go. At least he will be happy, and after last night, safer."

Yuri took Yuuri's arm. "Don't worry, Yuuri will come in visit." there was a slight bitter sound to his voice. Yuuri assumed he was still warming up to the ex rival. "But we have to get going."

Yuuri stepped out of his bodyguard's grasp and went back to Victor. He pulled the master into a kiss. Even though his motives were not the best, Yuuri had feelings for him. In whatever way that was, Yuuri still didn't know, but he wanted to kiss Victor this time, and just like at their wedding, he didn't want Victor's lips to leave his. Yuuri had to stand on his toes a little to reach his mouth and as Victor leaned into him Yuuri wrapped his arms around the master's neck.

Time seemed to have stopped as their lips remained locked. Neither one of them wanted to pull away. It wasn't until Yuri pulled them apart that they caught their breath.

"We need to get going." he told Yuuri. "It'll be a long journey."

Yuuri's eyes lingered on Victor's as he was guided to the exit by his bodyguard. He waved goodbye to the residents, but the only wave back that Yuuri noticed was Victor's. Everyone else said their final goodbyes with a fake smile, but Victor was the only one who didn't try to look happy for his departure. The door closed on Yuuri's vision so he was forced to look ahead and let Yuri lead the way.

Their trek took far longer than either had wanted it to. For Yuuri, it was because he had to walk all the way, which took about five hours. For the other party, it was because how often they had to stop for the mortal to rest.

Finally, they reached the end of the woods and into a small town setting. The sun had already started to set when they reach civilization. Yuri handed Yuuri some money that was in his pocket. "This is all the farther I'm going." he pointed to their left. "There's a bus stop just a few blocks away from here. If you take the bus it'll only be about five minutes before you get home." he instructed Yuuri.

Yuuri couldn't hold it in any longer. He gave Yuri a hug. The vampire accepted Yuuri's gesture of affection. "Thank you." Yuuri murmured to him, digging his nails into the soft fabric of Yuri's shirt. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

Yuri patted the man's back. "Yeah, yeah. But you better hurry before you miss your bus."

Yuuri pulled away and gave one final bow before running in the direction that Yuri pointed towards. Yuri gave a smile at the man before retreating back into the forest.

Yuuri was able to catch the bus back to the Nishigori residence. Yuuri stepped off the bus and took a look up at the home he hadn't seen in months. He approached the doorstep and brought a fist up to the door. Before he could knock at it the door opened with Yuuko standing on the other side. Tears streamed down her face and she screamed as she took Yuuri into a big bear hug.

"Where have you been? What happened to you? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? TAKESHI, AXEL, LUTZ, LOOP! YUURI'S HOME!"

The other members of the family ran out to see that Yuuri had indeed returned home. They all cheered and gave Yuuri a hug. Even Takeshi had tears in his eyes. They really worried over his disappearance. They told him that they had the cops in search of him and they were starting to give up, but they were still out everyday looking for him and even put up missing posters. Yuuri noticed the missing posters they were talking about littering their coffee table.

Yuuri settled back into the home. The Nishigori family were up his ass constantly, waiting on the returned man on hand and foot. Yuuri barely talked about his disappearance, but they hadn't really asked again. They were just too caught up in his return to care.

Yuri still came back into to town. As Yuuri's bodyguard, Victor still had him go out and check on Yuuri. The vampire worried over the mortal, but Yuri never protested. He would circle around the house after dark in his black cloak so he would go virtually unnoticed. When he was sure Yuuri was safe and okay, he would lift up the hood on his cloak and disappear back into the night.

But Yuri wasn't the only one watching over the house and the mortal the had spent a few months with the vampires. . .

* * *

 _ **E/N:**_ As you have probably noticed this is not the end. This is only part one of a series I've started. There will be so much more to _Blood Lust_ so keep an eye out for the next part.


End file.
